


walking up the stairs with you

by crimesurge



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Friendship, how i imagined the novel went..., i wanna say placed in novel 5?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: He always thought she was rather pretty, even from the moment they met in the darkness of her classroom during the culture festival. Hard to believe they were only fourteen and fifteen years old then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in june 2014, revised today. anyone listen to andrew jackson jihad?

.

.

.

.

.

**walking up the stairs with you**

.

.

.

 

 

He always thought she was rather pretty, even from the moment they met in the darkness of her classroom during the culture festival. Hard to believe they were only fourteen and fifteen years old then.

 

Dainty, she was the kind of weak, frail girl, but she was also outspoken, loud, fiery, she stood out. Twin tails, sharp eyes, and was always hard to get close to.

 

Enomoto Takane was one of his best friends, a long time ago.

 

.

.

.

 

Shintaro shook his cell phone, pressing buttons in hopes of a reply from his mobile device’s resident cyber being, but no reply.

 

It had been almost a day since he and Ene last spoke to each other, which was a long time for a shut-in and his only companion? Friend? To go without conversation. Not even a glimpse of any of her pixels on the screen.

 

He felt somewhat irritated with her sudden disappearance; it was unlike her, especially since she _loved_ pestering him.

 

“Kano, where have you been?” Shintaro sets his phone down when he hears Kido’s voice coming from the front door, followed by a gasp.

 

There’s a familiar chuckling at the front door and when a girl with long, dark brown hair and amber eyes walked into the Mekakushi Dan’s living room. Shintaro flinches, nearly mistaking her for Ayano, of all people. A familiar face, at the least, but even more familiar was her voice. “Master!”

 

Ene—No, Enomoto Takane was before him, and his face scrunched up into a look of shock. He nearly had a heart attack. He had not seen the girl in more than two years, and after awhile, she had disappeared from his mind during everything that went on.

 

Her dark hair, normally tied up in twin tails, was now down and so much long than he had ever remembered it being, but her features were the same for the most part. She looked even thinner and frailer than she did before.

 

It was like he lost his voice, Shintaro was speechless. So he let her do all the talking, like she always would.

 

After her confession, or explanation, about being “Ene” and everything that’s occurred over the last two years, it all clicked. Shintaro was not stupid, he was a certified genius, high IQ and all, but what surprised him the most was that he was not angry. She lied for a good reason, and even he found himself agreeing with her decisions. Especially under the circumstances she had, under his conditions.

 

After the gang dispersed by the time it was dark, and only Takane and Shintaro remained. She flashed him a sheepish grin. The way she talked, she didn’t sound that much like Ene, or like the Takane he once knew, for the matter.

 

She was still pretty though. Skin and bones now, a smile that was dazzling if you even got a chance to see it. All of that sleep did not keep her body rejuvenated, but she was certainly glowing.

 

He didn’t flinch when she took his hand into hers, when she pulled him into a tight hug. Physicality wasn’t a part of any versions of the relationships they had, so it threw him for a loop, to feel her body, to feel the way his body’s forms and grooves.

 

They hold each other for a moment, as if making up for lost time, he rests his mouth against the top of her head, almost like a kiss, like a thank you.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted a kagepro fic in forever, and the first one i post in over two years is short and old as hell. hah. there's always been a severe shortage of shinene, so we need to change it. thanks for reading!


End file.
